Zero
Major Zero, briefly known as Major Tom, later simply called Zero, was born David Oh in Exeter, England on August 12th, 1909, and was a former member of the British SAS. Zero was the commander of the CIA special forces unit FOX (Force Operation X) in the 1960s. By the time of Operation Snake Eater, he lived in Portsmouth, New Hampshire, which is also the location of the Pease AFB. At some point, he suffered from gout, but recovered just before the operation. Zero had a prominent scar over his left eye. He also had a sister, and was a huge fan of the James Bond films. He was the head of an unofficial CIA division called the UMA Club. He later became the founder of The Patriots. Biography Early Life Prior to creating FOX, David Oh previously served in the SAS (It's here where David met The Boss) and with MI6, where David was codenamed "O", from which his codename "Zero" is derived. In 1962, David helped Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov and his family defect from the Soviet Union to America in West Berlin, but was forced to allow the USSR to retrieve Sokolov after the events of the Cuban Missile Crisis, due to America's deal of allowing the USSR to have Sokolov back in their ranks in exchange of shutting down the constructions of a missile base in Cuba. At some point later, David also recruited Donald Anderson (despite his African American heritage) and Dr. Clark into the CIA as he recognized their potential. However, David ended up receiving complaints three days per month from personnel, relating to Anderson. In 1964, David had served as FOX's commanding officer for the Virtuous Mission, the objective being to once again rescue Sokolov in Tselinoyarsk, who had been taken back to the USSR. David had briefed his friend John on the previous attempt at rescuing Sokolov, as well as explaining that the Soviets most likely wanted Sokolov back to finish a weapons system capable of turning the tide of the Cold War. He also warned Jack that if he didn't retrieve Sokolov in four hours, then they wouldn't have enough time to pick Jack up from Tselinoyarsk. He also explained to Jack that they were going to use codenames from that point on: Jack was given the codename Naked Snake. David explained that due to the procuring onsite procedure, he was essentially bare in terms and "naked". Likewise, David identifed himself as "Major Tom". Upon arriving at Rassvet, Major Tom also explained to Snake that he needed to deliver Sokolov a message when he rescued him: "Sorry for being so late." Following the failure of the Virtuous Mission due to The Boss's defection and the bombing of the Sokolov Design Bureau, Major Tom felt that his codename might have been a mistake, so he arranged for the film company to deliver to him the film roll for The Great Escape so he could rewatch it. Tom then realized that he had actually named himself after one of the failed escape tunnels. David later visited Snake in his hospitial room, and explained to him that the Government was willing to revoke the charges in regards to any and all involvement in The Boss's defection under one condition: he had to accept the follow up mission Operation Snake Eater. David (under the codename "Major Zero") was Naked Snake's commanding officer during Operation Snake Eater, with Para-Medic (Dr. Clark) and Sigint (Donald Anderson) providing support over the radio and EVA assisting Naked Snake with transportation. The mission was a success as the Cobra Unit were killed off, the Shagohod was destroyed, Colonel Volgin and The Boss were eliminated, and the American Philosophers recovered a roll of microfilm revealing the location of the Philosophers' Legacy. Upon returning home, Naked Snake was awarded the codename Big Boss by President Lyndon B. Johnson. Not long afterward, Naked Snake left FOX and America and drifted around as a mercenary while Major Zero left FOX. After he left FOX, Major Zero's stature rose and his influence grew inside the halls of Langley. In 1970, Major Zero was supposedly arrested for treason. In actuality, Zero conspired with Ocelot to grab the remainder of the Philosophers' Legacy and "end" The Philosophers by staging Gene's rebellion at the San Hieronymo Peninsula and stealing the ICBMG. But Gene's plot failed due to the exploits of Naked Snake with help from Roy Campbell and the defected Soviet soldiers and some of the FOX personnel. Meanwhile, Zero had supplied trajectory data in regards to where the ICBMG was to be launched to the DCI. Zero then had Ocelot assassinate the DCI and obtain the entire Philosophers' Legacy. The Patriots Having lost Gene, Zero joined with Big Boss (Naked Snake), Sigint, Para-Medic, Ocelot, and EVA to form The Patriots, using the Philosophers' Legacy as a source of funding and Big Boss as a charismatic icon. They hoped to carry out The Boss's vision of unifying the world by controlling information. As a result of Big Boss's growing weariness of the Patriots's activities, Zero started a project that illegally cloned Big Boss in 1972. When Big Boss himself found out about what happened, he condemned the project and parted ways with Zero. After Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land, Zero put Big Boss in a nanomachine-induced coma. Having lost Big Boss as an icon (and still bitter about what he saw as betrayal), Zero began to rely on AIs to control the Patriots and by the early 2000s, Zero had made five AIs (TR, TJ, AL, GW, and JD) the successors of the Patriots. When EVA and Ocelot killed off Dr. Clark (Para-Medic) in 2003 and Donald Anderson (Sigint) during Liquid Snake's Shadow Moses Revolt, Zero went into hiding. By the time of the Manhattan Incident (or possibly sometime before), the AIs unfortunately managed to completely ignore Zero's will and crafted their own. In 2014, after Solid Snake destroyed JD with a computer virus and defeated Liquid Ocelot, Big Boss was able to discover the location of Zero, kept alive solely by life support equipment. Big Boss explained to Solid Snake that the AIs (Zero's successors) managed to completely ignore Zero's will and crafted their own, nearly "bringing the world to the brink of ruin" and Zero had never realized what had happened. After reflecting on their past experences, Big Boss pulled the plug of the life support equipment, thus killing Zero. Trivia *The bomber jacket that Major Zero wore during the missions to Tselinoyarsk resembled those worn by Allied pilots in World War II. It was also similar to the one worn by Steve McQueen in the 1963 film The Great Escape. *For unexplained reasons, Zero was able to procure Cuban cigars (as revealed when he explained to an injured Naked Snake about Operation Snake Eater), despite the fact that Cuban imports are illegal in the United States. What is especially strange is that Major Zero was implied to have given Snake Cuban cigars underneath a surveillance camera (as the way the cutscene was done was similar to surveillance camera footage), and apparently got away with it. Behind the Scenes *The name Major Tom, while mentioned by Major Zero to be a reference to The Great Escape, is also a character in the song "Space Oddity" by David Bowie. This could be a nod to the song, as it was originally selected as the ending theme for MGS3 as it references space exploration. However, as the game ultimately departed from this theme, it was replaced by Starsailor's "Way to Fall"). *Although Zero was supposedly imprisoned during the events of MPO, he can still be recruited as a secret character. Simply complete the game with a MGS: DGN save file on the PlayStation Portable's memory stick or use a code. *According to Sigint, Zero believed he was abducted by aliens (something also the Colonel AI of MGS2 believed). *Zero's Japanese voice actor (Banjo Ginga) in MGS3 and MPO also voiced Liquid Snake in MGS and MGS2 and Liquid Ocelot in MGS4. *Zero's real name (David Oh) is never mentioned in the games themselves, only revealed in the MGS4 Database. *It was previously believed that Zero was the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene mentions in MPO. However, MGS4 reveals that Gene was actually refering to the DCI and that Zero was actually "the man with the same codename as Null" that Gene mentioned in a conversation with Ocelot. References Zero Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Support Team Category:Patriots